


Trust

by strange_masquerade



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, gay angst, of course it's gay did you expect anything else from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_masquerade/pseuds/strange_masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yew has some regrets about who he decides to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

That _idiot_. Yew had the _briliant_ idea of climbing to the top of the Spire, despite his deathly fear of heights. He still wasn't back. Of course he decided to do it at night. So, Janne decided to go see if he was okay, or at least still there. As he made his way over to the Spire, he could see a trembling figure near the top. Janne sighed and found the way to climb it. This wasn't the first time someone had climbed the Spire, so there was a way of getting up. As Janne climbed, he kept his eyes on Yew, who wasn't moving. As he reached the point Yew was at, he called his name.  
'Yew.'  
He jumped. 'J-Janne?' he said weakly. Yew had been staring directly at the ground, shaking. Janne shook his head, laughing.  
'Need some help?' he asked with a smirk. Yew nodded hesitantly. Janne reached a hand out to Yew, who did NOT want to move. He was too scared. Janne squinted at the smaller boy, reaching a little farther, but Yew still didn't move. Janne sighed.  
'Come on.'  
'...I-I'm scared,' he whispered, his voice trembling. Janne's arm fell to his side.  
'Do you trust me, Yew?' he asked, staring straight into his eyes. Janne studied Yew's face. His eyes were tinged with red and there were tear streaks down his cheeks. This was the first time he had gotten a really good look at Yew. Good enough to notice all the freckles dotting his face, how he had little marks on the bridge of his nose left by the glasses he wore sometimes.  
'Do I-'  
'Answer me.'  
Yew looked at the ground, then back to Janne.  
'Yeah, I... I trust you.' His voice was still shaking and he sounded close to tears.  
Janne gave him a slight smile.  
'Then give me your hand,' he said, reaching out again. This time, Yew took his hand, shivering. Janne pulled Yew closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
'Stay close, and step where I tell you to.' He led Yew back down the Spire. When they finally got down, Yew seemed like he was about to collapse. Janne noticed this, and kept his arm around Yew. They walked back to the dorm together.

 

But that was back at Al-Khampis, and this was right now. Janne betrayed the Crystalguard, betrayed Yew. He killed almost all of who was left in the Orthodoxy's army. Yew fell into a river after he confronted Janne, who tried to kill him. He pulled himself out of the river and started dragging himself through Martyr's Grove, back to Gathelatio. When he was halfway through the forest, he fell to the ground, sobbing.  
' _Why_ did I ever trust Janne?! I'm- I'm so stupid, I n-never should've trusted him, or gotten close to him or-'  
Yew cut himself off, trying to choke back his sobs. He stayed in that spot for a moment, trying to collect himself before picking himself up off the ground and trudging back to town.

**Author's Note:**

> YOUNG MAN  
> THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN  
> I SAID /YOUNG MAN/  
> PICK YOURSELF OFF THE GROUND


End file.
